Gravity Falls: Resurrection B
by the invader teen14
Summary: A trailer for an upcoming crossover story premiering this Summer! Featuring characters from Disney XD, Cartoon Network, and RWBY


Coming soon to FanFiction….

* * *

 _It's been nearly five years since the events of "Weirdmageddon" and peace has been restored to Gravity Falls, Bill has been forgotten by everyone and his petrified form now rests in forest…._

 _Awaiting the day for his return…._

 _Meanwhile the beings of his dimension were beginning to perish without the need of a fresh world full of life for them to feed on and they soon begin to die off…._

 _However, not all the creatures are happy with this…_

* * *

"Without the energy of a living world, our people are bound to perish" a weird-world demon known as Q-Itor said as he faced his soldiers, a look of remorse on his face "Bill Cipher was the only one who could access us to the universe!"

"Are there any other options?" one of the demons asked, Q-Itor scratches his chin while formulating a plan until a spark went off in his head.

"Perhaps there is one" he said.

He will return….

"This is bad… This is very bad" Stanford said as he paced around the room and examined the findings on the papers that were printed, the readings were over the walls with the amount of paranormal activity forming in the town of Gravity Falls. Somehow a large number of weird demons have successfully entered the area and now they are destroying everything in their path.

* * *

 _Coming Summer 2016_

"I waited an eternity for the chance to get my revenge!" an ominous voice says in the background.

* * *

A massive shadow looms over Gravity Falls, catching the attention of everyone and scaring them as they all knew what it meant. A pyramid formed itself in the sky as wild laughter cackled in the air. Thousands of demons swarmed the forest in search of their targets.

* * *

"Do you guys feel that?" Weiss asked as team RWBY walked along the forest.

"Something tells me we're in for a long one" Yang replied.

* * *

 _The Ultimate Battle begins…._

"Gravity Falls it is good to be back!" Bill Cipher said as he floated along the ground, behind him was army of one million soldiers ready to attack "alright let's get this party started!"

* * *

"You aren't to win again Bill!" a 20-year old Wendy exclaims "we beat you before and we'll beat you again!" Bill only laughed at her.

"Do you think I'm some kind of fool?" Bill asked.

* * *

"Soldiers! Give them everything you got!" Q-Itor commanded and with that, the army of Bills' minions charged forward at the group of heroes comprising of Ford, Stanley, Soos, Wendy, Robbie, Pacifica, Gideon, McGucket, Grenda, Candy, Rumble, Steven, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot, Jasper, Lapis, Connie, Jenny, Sour Cream, Buck, Star, Marco, Chase, Adam, Bree, Leo, Kaz, Oliver, Skylar, Randy, Dexter, Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Finn, Jake, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Juane, Pyyrah, Ren, Nora, Penny, and Robot prepared to counter attack. Old Man McGucket grabbed a wrench from behind his back and twirled it around.

"All right! Let's do this!" he shouted.

* * *

 _A clash between worlds…._

* * *

Steven summoned his shield and tossed it at a demon, slicing it in half and hitting another in the back. Garnet grabbed Gideon by the head and smooshed his little body into a ball and threw him at a line of demons, knocking them down onto the ground and she bent down on one knee and punched her fists repeatedly into the ground, creating a small earthquake that opened up a crevasse that sent a horde of demons into the earth. Adam and Randy were back to back as demons swarmed around the two until Randy pulls out his Bo-Staff and slammed it into the demons, Adam pounded both his fists together and punched a demon in the face and grabbed it by the legs. He then began to spin it around and swat any invading demons.

* * *

 _And a rivalry long thought forgotten reemerges…._

* * *

"I've been waiting for this for a long time now!" Dipper, now 18 years old, says proudly as he faces the demon just a few feet away from him.

"Well if it isn't pine tree!" Bill said and suddenly averted his eyes to Mabel "and his sister too! Looks like it's a whole reunion!"

Dipper grabbed an energy beam ray out from his backpack and charged it up "this time we'll go all out, no hold backs and no reserves!"

"It's time to use my true form!" Bill shouted as a blinding light engulfed him and he began to transform.

* * *

 _InvaderTeen14 presents…._

* * *

Bill grows his fist to a massive size as he prepares to strike down the mystery twins with it…

* * *

 _A crossover story featuring…._

* * *

 _Dipper and Mabel are both riding in the golf cart as they are driving away from an invading demon swarm…._

 _Gravity falls…_

* * *

 _Steven pulls out a cookie cat ice cream cake from his backpack and opens it, he chews down on it and swallows it with delight…_

 _Steven Universe…._

* * *

 _Star creates a rainbow with her wand and slide down it, laughing all the way…._

 _Star VS the forces of evil…._

* * *

 _Chase, Adam, Bree and Leo are surrounded by an unnaturally powerful wave of demons…._

 _Lab rats…._

* * *

 _Skylar throws a punch to 8 ball but is shocked to see it doesn't affect him at all…._

 _Mighty Med…._

* * *

 _Dexter pulls out a thermos-trans-catcher to detect the levels of weirdness in means to find Bill…_

 _Dexter's Laboratory…_

* * *

 _Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles all form the PowerPuff turbo twister to wipe out an entire horde of the demons…_

 _PowerPuff girls…_

* * *

 _RobotBoy flies up into the air as he tries to shake off any demons that latched onto him…_

 _Robot Boy…._

* * *

 _Teams RWBY and JPNR pull out their weapons as they prepare to attack an incoming attack from Bill Cipher's friends…._

 _RWBY…._

* * *

 _Randy Cunningham is running alongside the top of buildings in the night to avoid any suspicion…._

 _Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja…_

* * *

And introducing special guests Champa and Vados….

"I am not here to take sides!" Champa exclaimed to Bill Cipher as he ate his ice cream heartily…

* * *

重力の滝: 復活 B/ Gravity Falls: Resurrection B

* * *

Bill's new form is revealed after the light wears down….

* * *

7.13.2016


End file.
